1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus, which displays a setting status necessary for an operation of capturing an image and/or for other operations on a display device to facilitate user manipulation, and a control method for the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital image processing apparatus includes any apparatus which receives or processes an image or uses an image recognition sensor, such as a film camera, a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a phone camera, a personal computer (PC) camera, etc.
In particular, the digital image processing apparatus may receive an image through an imaging device, process the image input with a digital signal processor, compress the processed image to generate an image file, and store the image file in a storage medium.
The digital image processing apparatus may also display the image input through the imaging device or an image of an image file stored in the storage medium on a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) to allow a user to view the displayed image.